Walking On Thin Ice
by Mysterious Smiles
Summary: Naruto. NejiTen. What happens when ice skating's 2 biggest competitors, who hate each other, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, are thrown together by Gai as a pair for the biggest competition? Cowritten between Mysterious Smiles and MoonFyre12.
1. Grace And Spirit

Chapter 1

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!?" yelled an angry, ice skating star, from the door opening to Gai-Sensei's office. The white-eyed boy turned to her, Tenten, no surname.

"No, Gai-Sensei." He said, standing up out of his seat.

A hand from his coach pushed him back in his seat.

"No what?" Tenten said, taking a seat in a chair next to Hyuuga Neji.  
"Well… as you know I am both of your coaches… and with you both entering the Olympics, I won't have the time to coach you both separately plus my other student therefore, I am making you two a paired team instead of separate performers…" Gai explained.

"No." An answer from them both.  
"Gai-Sensei, you expect ME to work with that…" Tenten stood up, pointing at Neji, "COLDHEARTED BASTARD!" she screamed.  
"She's too feisty. If you want to get me a partner, I want her to be easily agreeable on routines, not have choice language, and preferably less angry…" Neji told Gai, before staring off into space.

"Let me explain my reasons," Gai began, "I paired you two because Tenten has spirit in her skating and Neji has grace and if you combine you two, your opposites! AND I WILL BET MY YOUTH THAT OPPOSITES ATTRACT!"

"Be at the rink tomorrow ready to train at 5 in the morning."  
Neji got up and left without saying a word.

On the other hand, Tenten, obviously furious, took out several kunai knives and shuriken, muttering something about a "stupid prodigy" and an "emotionless bastard."

"TENTEN! NO POINTY OBJECTS IN THE ARENA!" Gai said.

She walked out, still muttering, looking furious, and holding weapons.

Gaia chuckled and thought, 'one day they will thank me. Maybe not in the next month or the next year but they go together strangely. They will have spirited youthful graceful prodigy children.'

* * *

Okay... not my best. But review. And give me ideas! I just had a dream where this happened. It was... weird. SO I WROTE! Also I need ideas for my other story, A Pretend Marriage. Leave ideas in comments please. 


	2. Overprotective Cousin

Chapter 2

"Tenten, I want you to go out there and do a double axel." Neji told her.

She skidded out onto the ice, and jumped, spun forcefully and landed.

"Very impressive spirit, Tenten!" Gai clapped, "Very youthful."

Neji simply shook his head. "That was the least graceful thing I've seen in my entire life."

Tenten glared at the Hyuuga, "This is one of the many reasons I HATE couple skating. Now you do it."

Neji smirked and got on the ice as she got off.

He skidded out onto the ice, jumped, spinning lightly and landed gracefully.

Gai clapped, "Neji! That was so graceful!" Tears appeared in his eyes.

Tenten laughed, "What a sad performance! No spirit whatsoever! HORRIBLE, HYUUGA NEJI! HORRIBLE!"

Neji shook his head and glared at her. "GAI!" screamed Tenten, "Give me a new ice skating partner! Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru! I don't care if it's even Naruto! Hell, give me A CHICK to skate with but… I am NOT working with THAT COLDHEARTED BASTARD!"

(Sorry Naruto fans but everyone degrades everything he does in the show)

"This is why I almost always work alone…" Neji said, rubbing his temples.

"Almost always?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"I sometimes partner skate with my cousin Hyuuga Hinata, but now, whenever she partner skates she always skates with her boyfriend… Uzumaki Naruto." Neji said.

"Wow… you're related to shy caring HINATA? Even more surprising… she partner skates with her BOYFRIEND?!? That's one mistake I tell myself I'll never make again."

Tenten said, rubbing her temples.

Neji looked scared, if possible, "Why won't you partner skate with your boyfriend, Tenten?"

Tenten laughed, "THAT bastard! Kankuro and I were practicing one day for an upcoming competition and the worst thing possible happened…"

Tenten shook her head.

Neji looked horrified, "Wh-what happened?"

Tenten looked at Neji, "Well… he kind of… touched my ass. I broke his nose and punctured several holes in his body and then… he was my EX-boyfriend."

Neji's eyes grew wide, horrified. He backed up off the ice before running out of the ring screaming, "HINATA-SAMA! I'LL SAVE YOU FROM YOUR PERVERTED

BOYFRIEND!"

Tenten cracked up, "Over-protective cousin much?"

* * *

i'll update soon once i get an idea. or someone leaves a good idea in my reviews.


	3. Coffee

Chapter 3

"WHAT?!?" screamed an infuriated Tenten.  
Gai looked Tenten straight in the eye, "I am sorry my youthful flower but I contacted every male ice skater worthwhile available for you but all of them either had partners or were working alone. My student Lee prefers to work alone to show his skill so… you and Neji…"  
Tenten looked at Neji, "NEJI! Say we aren't right to work together on the ice! I admit you have impeccable skating skills but… WE CLASH! Tell Gai that we need new partners."

Neji looked away from Tenten, "Everything you said is true but… I need you to teach me this 'spirit' thing you have… and you need me to teach you gracefulness… be my partner and help me improve my skills."

Tenten looked at Neji. He needed her.  
"Fine." Tenten whispered.

Gai grinned, "Your youthful troubles have been sorted! Now get on the ice!"

* * *

"WHAT?!?" Tenten was screaming again. 

"I said… Neji will put his hands on your waist and spin you then throw you in the air and you spin powerfully before landing on the ice." Gai told her.

"Hyuuga. Isn't. Touching. My. Waist," said Tenten sharply, taking various sharp, pointy weapons out of her pockets.

Neji smirked and said, "Tenten, if you don't let me touch your waist that will limit the amount of moves we can do in a partner skate."  
"Damn pair skating…" Tenten murmured before taking her place on the ice.

* * *

Tenten and Neji were on the ice, lying there after falling.

Tenten was laughing.

Neji? Well… he was… twitching… MADLY.

Who knew Tenten, famous ice skater, was… ticklish?

Gai looked at the two as Rock Lee came in shouting, "Gai-Sensei!"

The two hugged as Gai yelled at Neji and Tenten, "Your mission is to get comfortable around each other, trust each other. That's a huge part of pair skating. Get to know each other. Become friends. GO!"

Neji and Tenten got off the ice and packed up.

"Hey Neji?"  
"Hn…?"

"How do we get comfortable around each other…?"

* * *

Neji and Tenten were sitting across from each other at a café, glaring.  
Both thinking the same thing… 'Why does Gai do this to us?'

Suddenly a middle-aged waitress came up to the table. "Would you like to place an order?"  
"Umm… coffee…" they said at the same time.

"COPIER!" they shouted at each other.

The waitress laughed, "Cute couple. You seem good together. I'll be right back with your coffees."  
Tenten's mouth gaped open in shock as her body clattered to the cold café floor.

* * *

I want atleast 5 reviews before I update so i know people are still showing interest. I have I think… 2 pre-written already but still need more ideas! 


	4. Something In Common

Chapter 4

A grumbling Tenten was on something soft and cushiony as she woke up.  
White eyes looked into her brown ones and finally she realized it was Neji.  
"Hyuuga? What happened?" she said rubbing her eyes and getting off the bed, "And more importantly… where am I?"

Neji looked at her and handed her a coffee, "You passed out at the café. I took you back to my room to rest because I don't know where you live. You were out a good 2 hours." A hand met Neji's cheek. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH ME, HYUUGA?!?" screamed a now, wide-awake, infuriated Tenten.

Neji glared at her, "Oh please, after all that training today, I know how ticklish you are…"

Tenten lowered her hand, "Sorry, Hyuuga, I forgot about that!"

She scratched her head.

Neji stared at her, "Tenten."  
"Yes?" replied a very sorry Tenten.  
"Tenten, I think we can go by first names now that we're… supposed to be… friends."

Neji told her.  
"Okay, Hyuuga!" Tenten flashed a thumbs up at him.

Neji sent a glare at her.

"Whoops! I mean, okay, Neji!" Tenten told him.

"Tenten…?" a voice called out.

"Yes, Neji?" she answered.

"How come you don't have a last name, Tenten?" Neji asked.

A trembling hand met Neji's cheek.

Neji rubbed his cheek while asking another question "Is it painful?"

Tenten looked away, "Yah, I'm an orphan."  
Neji smirked, "Me too."  
Tenten turned to Neji.  
Neji's thoughts: What do you know? We have something in common.

Tenten's thoughts: OH MY GOD! NO WAY! Hyuuga and I have something in common!  
OH NO! NOW HELL SHALL FREEZE OVER!

* * *

"Neji?"  
"Hn…?" replied Neji.  
"Are you sure this will REALLY help us get to know and trust each other?" Tenten asked.  
"Yah I'm sure… why?"  
"… if this is all for nothing I shall kill you…" Tenten told him, taking out various sharp, pointy weapons as proof.

"Of course. But this shall help… shall we begin?" asked Neji, smirking.

Tenten nodded.

"Well… Tenten… truth or dare?"

* * *

HAHA! Bet you didn't expect that! And erm, if you did, your PSYCHIC!

Do people still have interest?


	5. Truth Or Dare?

Chapter 5

"Hmm… I'm going to have to say dare, Neji…" Tenten told him.  
"Okay Tenten…" Neji thought for a moment before his white eyes lit up.

"Call Lee and tell him Haruno Sakura wants to go on a date with her…"

"Cake…" Tenten said picking up her cell phone and dialing, putting it on speakerphone.

"Lee… oh my gosh! It's Tenten! Guess what?" Tenten yelled, fake-excitedly on the phone.

"What?" asked an anxious Rock Lee.

"Oh my god. Lee… I think Sakura's finally coming around. I was talking to her over email today and…" Tenten dragged out.

"AND WHAT, TENTEN?" Lee asked.

"SHE WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" Tenten shouted, fake-squealing.

Silence. "Lee?" asked Tenten.

"Tenten, my wonderful youthful flower, I love you! Thank you for letting me know! I shall go talk to her right after training with Gai-Sensei!" Lee hung up.

Tenten yawned, "Piece of cake… Neji. Truth or dare?"

"Truth…" Neji said, "A dare from you could end with me getting myself killed."

"Neji, who is your biggest rival in ice skating?" asked Tenten.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone loves him but I don't see why. Lee claims I'm his 'eternal rival' but I can beat him effortlessly. Well, Sasuke's routines have lots of skill plus he wins a lot." Neji said.

Tenten nodded, "Your turn."

"Tenten… truth or dare?"  
"Hmm… dare… but don't make me break Lee's heart again…" Tenten replied.

"Tomorrow you have to steal either Lee and Gai's spandex." Neji said.

Tenten twitched but calmed down. "Neji… truth or dare?"  
"Dare…" was the Hyuuga's reply.

Tenten narrowed her eyes and smiled, "Neji… you have to help me with the dare…"

Neji twitched. Then…

The door to Hyuuga Neji's room tumbled to the floor and a fuming Haruno Sakura was standing in the doorway pointing at Tenten. "YOU…" Sakura pointed and yelled.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other before screaming, "RUN!"

* * *

Good? Bad? Please review. Interest or no? 


	6. Running From The Haruno!

Chapter 6

"hahh….hahh…….That…was….too close," Tenten said in between breaths.

Neji just nodded and began walking towards Tenten's house to prepare for tonight.

* * *

Flashback:

The door to Hyuuga Neji's room tumbled to the floor and a fuming Haruno Sakura was standing in the doorway pointing at Tenten. "YOU…" Sakura pointed and yelled.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other before screaming, "RUN!"

"One problem, how the hell do we get out of here?!" Neji shouted over the sound of Sakura screeching

"Get your ass back here Tenten!" Sakura screamed.

Tenten stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"Neji! Follow me!"

After she said this she took out a giant shuriken from somewhere and hurled it at the window,

And…

Jumped out of it… at this Neji and Sakura looked at the broken window, mouths slightly ajar…

His room was on the 2nd floor of the Hyuuga Manor.

'She.Did.Not.Just.Do.That,' Neji thought while staring, but someone screaming interrupted his thoughts…

"HURRY UP! Or else, oh hell, you know how strong Sakura-chan can be!"

Making his decision, he shrugged and jumped out the window and eventually landed gracefully on the ground.

And there was silence as they began running away from the Hyuuga compound until she decided to break the silence.

"How did you manage to not fall?" Tenten asked.

"I could ask you the same question," was Neji's coy reply.

"At the orphanage, I used to jump off roofs all the time to stay out of trouble…" Tenten stated in between panting.

"I didn't know that about you…" Neji said, calmly.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Tenten said.

"Hn," a Hyuuga's grunt provided a response.

Silence overcame them once more.

"So when are we going to steal some spandex?" Tenten asked.

"Hn…tonight… once we lose the Haruno," Neji said.

* * *

I'm BACK with this old story! MoonFyre12 actually did basically all the work on this one.

Oh yea, this story isn't going to purely be written be yours truly anymore. It's now a cowritten story!

I'm still working on my prizes for my contest winners so please don't expect many updates from me until my prizes for my contest winners are uploaded. (yea, still not happy with how i wrote those yet)

* * *


	7. AN

I will currently be moving this story over to MoonFyre12 and my joint account, MSmiles And MFyre12.

I will leave a link here soon.


End file.
